1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to jet flame lighter, and more particularly to an adjustable jet flame utility lighter that can keep the lighter in an ignition position for torching utility such as minor soldering.
2. Description of Related Arts
Nowadays, most lighters are used for lighting a cigarette. Like disposable lighter, people mainly use for lighting the cigarette since the flame of the disposable lighter is weak that can only enough to light things such as cigarettes or a candles. So, piezoelectric lighters become popular since the piezoelectric lighters are easy to ignite and clean. Some piezoelectric lighters also provide a windproof feature that the flame of the lighters is strong enough to prevent an unwanted extinguishing of the lighter. So, the piezoelectric lighter is good enough for daily use.
However, when a user wants to do some minor fire work such as minor soldering, the piezoelectric lighter is not strong enough to melt the metal especially an alloy. In order to do the minor soldering, a torch lighter is normally used since the torch lighter provides a strong torching flame for melting the metal.
The torch lighter, such as a standard lighter, comprises a trigger button wherein in order to ignite the torch lighter, a pushing force must be applied on the trigger button. As we know that during soldering, the torch lighter may need to keep in an ignition position for a period of time such that the user must keep applying the pushing force on the trigger button until the soldering work is done. It is inconvenient and unreasonable that the user has to hold the trigger button for a long time. Thus, it is dangerous when the trigger button is positioned close to a gas emitting nozzle since the flame of the lighter is hot and strong, it may burn user""s thumb accidentally while keep pressing down the trigger button.
Moreover, the torch lighter comprises a flame regulator encircled the gas emitting nozzle for controlling the flow of gas through the gas emitting nozzle. The user is hard to adjust the flame of the lighter during soldering such that he or she may need to pre-adjust the size of the flame with his or her experience before the use of torch lighter. Even though users can use the conventional torch lighter to do the minor soldering, they are usually refusing to use the lighter because the lighter has lots of drawbacks in practical use.
A main object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable jet flame utility lighter wherein the torching flame from the lighter is strong enough to finish a minor soldering work.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable jet flame utility lighter comprising a holding means for keeping the lighter in an ignition position. In other words, a user""s thumb does not need to keep pressing the pusher button in order to keep the lighter in the ignition position which is safety and convenient.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable jet flame utility lighter wherein an enlarged hand operative adjustable button is rotatably mounted on the casing such that the user is able to adjust the size of the flame anytime even the lighter is in the ignition position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable jet flame utility lighter which does not require to alter the original structural design of the lighter, so as to minimize the manufacturing cost of incorporating the holding means with every conventional lighter having a pusher button.
In order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides an adjustable jet flame utility lighter, comprising:
a casing having a liquefied gas storage,
a gas emitting nozzle appearing at a ceiling of the casing and communicating with the liquefied gas storage in the casing,
a piezoelectric unit, which is disposed in the casing for generating piezoelectricity, comprising a movable operating part extended upwardly and an igniting tip extended adjacent to the gas emitting nozzle, wherein when the movable operating part is depressed downwardly, the ignition tip generates sparks to ignite the gas emitted from the gas emitting nozzle at the same time,
a pusher button slidably mounted on the ceiling of the casing in a vertically movable manner wherein the pusher button is attached to a top of the piezoelectric unit and arranged in such a manner that when the pusher button is depressed downwardly, the movable operating part of the piezoelectric unit is depressed to ignite the lighter,
a hand operative adjustable button rotatably mounted on the casing for controlling the flow of gas through the gas emitting nozzle, and
a holding means mounted on the casing for holding the depressed pusher button in such a manner the lighter is kept in an ignition position.